The present invention pertains to a linear handling unit of the type comprising a fixed body, a movable body that is driven and is alternately movable on the fixed body with the interposition of bearings, at least one linear fluid-type actuator to control the alternate movements of the movable body on the fixed body, and a gripping tool applied to an end interface of the movable body.
Linear handling units of the above-mentioned type have already become known. These units include the type comprising, e.g., as was found in a previous patent of the same applicant, profiled elements which are extruded, light and are easily assembled with the features of being compact, reliable and usable with either a horizontal or a vertical arrangement and combined for setting up units of various configurations and performances.
The present invention is aimed at providing a novel, original linear movement unit which is improved in terms of the joining of its components, the guiding and sliding of the movable body with respect to the fixed body and positioning and/or correcting and recovering the clearances.
The present invention is also aimed at proposing to provide linear recirculating ball bearings having a novel configuration, which can be used not only and advantageously in the linear handling units, but also in other equipment.
These objectives of the present invention and evident advantages which derive therefrom are accomplished with a linear handling unit that comprises a fixed body and a movable body which are complementary and superimposed, where one of the bodies carries opposing linear bearings in the front and a motor apparatus, and the other body carries, longitudinally, two lateral studs for guiding and coupling with said linear bearings, and where said studs are in flexible-expandable flanges with an adjusting bar placed therebetween and engaged by means of setscrews to vary the expansion of said flanges and to regulate the clearance between both studs at the same time and the respective bearings.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.